A First Seed Day
by mushroom-hunter-d
Summary: Nels Llendo meets someone special on the road to Pelagiad. No excuse for this one: irredeemable fluff. One-shot.


Morrowind, available from Bethesda, comes with everything you see here. I'm not used to writing this kind of story. In fact, I think it's the first I've ever done, so if it sucks you'll know why. –[)

It was in the early days of First Seed. The mornings were bright and mild, and the days seemed to stretch luxuriously and lengthen in the strengthening sun. The Ascadian Isles were at their most beautiful, the stoneflowers and willow anther carpeting the rolling hills in blue and pink.

Creatures that had been dormant for most of Frostfall were coming out of their caves and burrows, blinking in the bright light and scenting the air, laden with the fragrance of flowers and the promise of long months of sun. One in particular came out of the Halfway Tavern in Pelagiad.

Nels Llendo was above hiding out in caves. Locally famous, the fire-eyed bandit collected enough money in the warmer part of the year to allow him a long holiday in front of the blazing fire, when the ponds iced up and merchants and travelers were few and far between. Now, with the birds singing in the trees and the farmers harvesting the tough, tuberous ash yams that were the Frostfall crop, and replacing them with marshmarrow and corkbulb, he felt the familiar yearning for the gold of strangers.

Sitting in front of the Tavern, he dusted off and flexed his tough bonemould armor. He nodded genially to Nelos Onmar, a fellow bandit and friendly rival. Nelos was already kitted up in some black netch leather armor and amused himself by lopping the heads off some stoneflowers. The two bandits had a thieves' agreement; Nelos headed to the North, to intercept travelers from Caldera and Balmora, while Nels went to the South, where there was heavy traffic from Vivec and Ebonheart, and new arrivals from Seyda Neen were easy pickings.

His sword buckled at his hip, Nels swaggered out of Pelagiad, his boots ringing crisply on the cobbled road. He whistled cheerfully to himself, his long black hair and gold earrings gleaming in the sun. He was aware that appearances were very important in his trade. A good looking and well presented bandit could collect gold without a fight far more often than one who was relying merely on armor and weapons to get their point across. Nels prided himself on his speechcraft.

Stationing himself at the crest of a hill, with good views of the road in both directions, he leant against a tree, contemplating the riches that even now must slowly be making their way to him. Nels ignored the farmers and their guar trains of grain, they were hardly worth robbing, and he had relied on his friendly relations with the locals more than once to get him out of trouble.

He eyed a Redoran noble and his escort, and they eyed him back. Despite his confidence in his sword fighting skills, Nels felt that at a dozen to one the odds were a little high, and he studiously ignored them as they marched away. As the sun reached its zenith, Nels turned his attention from the road to a small pool.

Nels was aware that most travelers rested for the hour of midday, and took the opportunity to hunt up some lunch. He could see a mud crab resting at the bottom of the pool, and he was in the mood for grilled seafood. He had a little campsite only a few paces from his lookout and his mouth watered at the thought of fresh crabmeat.

Of course, he had to pick the most somnambulant crab in Vvardenfell. Not wishing to get his clothes wet, he threw stones at the crab in attempt to attract its wrath, but it merely shifted a bit in the mud. Carefully stepping into the shallows so only his boots got wet, he drew his sword and tried to swipe at the crab, leaning over as far as he dared.

He heard a deep chuckle from behind him, and a feminine voice in an amused tone asked him,  
"What _are_ you doing?"

He spun around, irritated at himself for allowing the other to sneak up on him. With an embarrassed glare he snapped, "None of your...business..." he trailed off, his hunger forgotten as he stared at the beauty in front of him.

She was tall and strong looking, with her black hair pulled up in a high ponytail. Her dark eyes regarded him with amusement and a smile played around her lips. Her clothes were of the poorest quality, but they showed off her curvy and muscled physique, and he would not have wished her in anything else. At her hip was a simple iron axe. She wore no jewelry, carried nothing that would interest a bandit, but Nels looked at her with a glint in his eye usually reserved for the most priceless treasures.

Regaining his composure, the bandit put on his most disarming smile and gestured towards the pool, "I mean, I was trying to catch some lunch."  
The stranger laughed, a rich and bright sound that Nels wished he could hear again, and, kicking off her shoes, she waded into the water with a cheerful, "I'll get it for you."  
She swung her axe down on the unfortunate crustacean, and held up the corpse with a gleeful smile.  
Nels took it from her graciously, and said, "Surely the least I can do to repay the lady is to offer her some lunch."

As it turned out, the lady was most happy to accept. Nels had never worried about overcooking a crab so much in his life. The stranger said that her name was simply Del, and she seemed happy enough to sit in the sun and watch the clouds as the crab cooked.

All thoughts of robbing travelers forgotten, Nels spent a blissful afternoon talking with Del. She had been transported to Vvardenfall under circumstances she didn't really understand, but seemed to view everything as a great adventure nonetheless. She told him of a childhood overshadowed by the exploits of her older brothers, and of her happiness at finally journeying by herself. He told her, rather apprehensively, of his profession, but rather than being afraid or repulsed she seemed fascinated, and insisted he tell her of his escapades. He was only too happy to oblige, and with her hanging on to every word, each story was more exaggerated than the last.

As the shadows began to lengthen, Del rather reluctantly got to her feet, telling him that she really should be going, as she was charged with delivering something to Balmora. Nels smiled at her, and told her that he understood.

She smiled shyly at him as she moved to take her leave. His mouth suddenly dry, and his heart hammering in his chest, Nels managed to say, "Wait," she turned and looked at him, "please, if it's not too much to ask...may I..." he smiled self-deprecatingly, "may a bandit steal a kiss from a beautiful lady?"  
Her eyes sparkled, and colour rose in her cheeks. She gave a shy little nod, and leaned in...

His glowing red eyes closed as she brushed her lips across his. It was the feather lightest of touches, but from that moment on Nels's heart would never be truly his again. The world seemed to stop for a heartbeat, but all too soon the moment was over.

She turned to go, but Nels caught her hand in his, he gazed at her intently, his smoldering eyes unnerving her. She moved to take her hand back, but he tightened his grip.  
"Promise me," He said in his gravelly voice, "Promise me you'll come back some time." He released her hand. Her nose wrinkled as she smiled,  
"I promise." She said.  
"I stay at the Halfway Tavern, in Pelagiad."  
"I'll remember." She called, and with one last glance set off for Balmora at a jog.

Nelos sat at the bar in the Halfway Tavern a stack of gold and a bottle in front of him. He hailed Nels as he saw him walk in.  
"You look pleased. Good haul?"  
"The best."  
"How much?"  
"Just one."  
"One?"  
"But she's a beauty, the best there is."  
"Ah, _now_ I see. Am I to take it you're broke now?"  
"Not quite, for I'm sure my good friend Nelos will loan me something."  
Nelos sighed indulgently, "As long as you'll return the favor should the roles be reversed."  
"Ha! Like that will ever happen," Nels bounded upstairs, "If a girl named Del asks for me I'll be in my room." He called down.  
"What does she look like?"  
"She's the most beautiful Orc you've ever seen!"


End file.
